


Horizon

by A Wild Kitty Appeared (SemiFeralCatLady)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Other, unnamed main - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiFeralCatLady/pseuds/A%20Wild%20Kitty%20Appeared





	Horizon

> By the time she had realized what she was doing, she was already a thousand feet in the air, sailing on the updraft. She never questioned her motives. She was simply compelled. Driven to reach that spot of gold and fuchsia that had captivated her to take wing. Driven to enter the realm that she had often seen but never entered, no matter how hard she pushed. But this would be different. She could feel it. This was going to be the moment where she finally broke through. So fixed on this goal, she never saw the sky go dark.


End file.
